I Know
by arashikageriverflower
Summary: Legolas proposes to his friend, Tauriel. Set before the movies. Based on Thranduil's statement in the preview.
1. I Know

A whisper was all it took. Even the swish of cloth on wood, and the spiders would descend like so many flies on a piece of meat. So stealth was the top priority of the small party roving towards the edge of the wood.

First came Prince Legolas. Like all good leaders, he led from the front, first in battle, last away. Behind him were - in order – Elmirion, Alphwen, and Thorroval Ungoldagnir. Last came the lady Tauriel, eyes alert, often resting on the prince with fierce loyalty.

Slowly, the Elves emerged in the bright sunlight outside their woods. Legolas immediately straightened, relaxing his guard and his coiled muscles. He turned and counted his fellows as they followed out. Elmirion - One. Alphwen – Two. Thorroval – Three. He continued to gaze into the woods, catching his breath as he realized Tauriel had not yet come.

Then she came. Her eyes met Legolas' and she nodded to him. "We have not been followed."

Legolas sighed with relief. "Alphwen, find water. Thorroval, keep watch. Elmirion, set up the bedrolls. Tauriel and I will hunt."

A brief look of concern shaded Tauriel's features as she and the prince passed back into the forest. But she abandoned it for the concentration required for hunting. To her amazement, Legolas led her to a brightly lit glade and leaned against a tree. She shook her head. "Don't tell me you're finally turning into a spoiled rotten brat."

Legolas grinned. "Maybe."

Rolling her eyes, Tauriel sat next to him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"The deer will come."

"Legolas."

The prince sighed and ran a hand through his gleaming yellow hair. "I thought you would like it here. It is beautiful, is it not?"

Tauriel glanced around at the green grass and the purple flowers poking through the dying leaves. "Yes. I could hunt here often."

Legolas' nose wrinkled in a rather, well, adorable way.

Tauriel mentally chided herself for that thought. "_Ernil_- _nin_?"

Legolas slid down the tree almost dejectedly. "Nothing."

"I know you better than that."

"I know."

"So why try to lie?"

"I suppose because it means I don't have to worry about it."

"You will anyway."

"Yes."

Tauriel shook her head. "What's on your mind? You know you can tell me anything."

Legolas reached out and plucked a flower from the forest carpet. He handed it to Tauriel with a meaningful look. "If you don't know what this means…"

Tauriel took the flower and touched it to her lips. "Legolas, you are my prince. My first duty is to protect you."

"Nothing else matters?"

"Plenty matters. But I would like to consider myself a loyal soldier."

"What about a loyal queen?"

Tauriel looked off into the distance, her gaze troubled.

Legolas leaned closer to her. "_Melleth_- _nin_?" he whispered.

"I can't."

"What?"

Tauriel sighed. "I'm sorry, Legolas, I just can't. You don't know how much I wish… But I can't. My place is defending our home, at the front lines or as a scout. I'm a soldier. I could never in a million Ages give that up."

"Who ever said you'd have to?"

"Your father will."

Legolas sighed heavily.

A single tear slid down Tauriel's cheek. "I don't want to hurt you-"

"What about just for tonight?"

Tauriel looked up in surprise. "Legolas!"

The prince rushed to apologize. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Tauriel stood sharply. "Well, now I know your true desire."

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"I know. I have for a long time."

"You know what?"

Legolas bit his lip. "I know you love me. I also know that I love you. What I don't know is if you love me more than being a soldier."

"You should know I-" Tauriel cut herself off as she realized what that meant. "Do you… Do you love me enough to respect me when I say that I'm just not ready yet. And I don't know when or if I ever will be."

Legolas nodded slowly.

"When I am you'll be the first to know."

"And you'll have no other?"

"You said you already know I love you."

"Yes."

"Legolas."

Legolas looked up slowly and stood.

Tauriel stretched up and hesitantly kissed him.

At first, Legolas simply accepted the kiss for what it was. Then, he pursued what laid beneath it, insisting that it continue.

Tauriel leaned in closer and closer, until the two had wrapped their arms around eachother and were kissing almost violently. Legolas ran his hands up and down her back, as hers rested on the snaps of his shirt. Suddenly, she pulled away, gasping for air. "Legolas…"

Legolas nodded. "I understand." He swiftly drew an arrow and let it fly towards a magnificent buck just across the clearing. "We should get back to the others."

"Yes." Tauriel knelt beside the slain animal and stroked its pelt. "_Hannon_- _le_, _Mellon_. Tonight, we will eat well."

Legolas hoisted the deer over his shoulder and started walking. He turned back right before they exited the glade. "Promise me one other thing?"

"What would that be?"

"Even if you are never ready, always be my friend?"

Tauriel smiled. "Of course."

"Tauriel."

"Yes, Legolas?"

"I mean it."

"I know. So do I."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~river~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ernil- nin** = _My_ _prince_

**Melleth- nin** = _My_ _love_

**Hannon- le, Mellon.** = _Thank_ _you_, _friend_.


	2. To The Readers:

**A/N: I have other chapters for this that I wrote when I realized how many people were following it. The plot is a little… absent, so I'm putting it to you guys. This can either stay a one-shot, or I can add I think 4 more chapters (I'm not looking at it right now). Review with your thoughts, please!**

**~River**


End file.
